


Alone Forever

by SirsMono



Series: Dormancy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ....Multiple questions, Angst, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Demonic Possession, He won't get it but he needs it alright, Hurt No Comfort, Kind of he's only half, Look idk all the lore I can't pay attention for that long, Questions, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), This is only Dream's SMP character not him!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirsMono/pseuds/SirsMono
Summary: Nightmare had went dormant a long while ago, Dream wishes he could go dormant as well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Nightmare
Series: Dormancy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180034
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	Alone Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just a one-shot

Dream has been in the prison for days, maybe even months, and no one has visited in a while. But who could blame 'em?

According to the entire server, Dream was merely only a tyrant and a manipulater who went mad, at that he wanted to scream and cry that it wasn't him, that he desperately wanted to stop it all but he couldn't. He was just a prisoner in his own mind.

Nightmare, that's the name of the dreamon who controlled him and used his body for entertainment. And here Dream thought they were friends, god why couldn't they just be friends?

Nightmare was like an older brother to him, he grew alongside him and taught Dream almost everything he knew.

Nightmare had just.... changed one day, caring in his own demon-y way one second and completely ruthless in the next.

Maybe it was Tommy that made Nightmare change? For some reason Nightmare never liked Tommy, said he was too loud and vulgar and never owned up to his actions. But he was just a kid! Dream would argue, but did Nightmare even care?

Nightmare may have also been jealous of what Tommy was, Dream guessed, a person who barely had to own up to the consequences of his actions, but Dream always had to. Tommy was also young and carefree, something Dream never was.

Perhaps Nightmare only wanted the best for him and just went insane with the power, wanting nothing more than to keep Dream sheltered and safe from everyone but it ended up backfiring along the way.

But that doesn't excuse anything. Nightmare still possessed him, still locked him away in his own mind, still pushed away all of his friends and the people he liked to call his family, still betrayed everyone and everything.

What wrong doings did he commit in a past life that made him deserving of this hell? 

Why can't things just go back to the way they once were? Where the only problems he had were just about losing a duel that he himself had asked for.

Despite all of this, Dream still missed him.

God isn't that just pathetic? Dream, missing the person who practically ruined his life! But he can't help it, Nightmare left him alone.

Dormant. Nightmare had went dormant, and what for? Was he scared of confrontation? Of anger? Then why did he do all of it?

Dream had woken up in the prison, cold and alone, without any of his belongings or memories of how he got there, and he still doesn't know.

Dream suspects that he was teamed up against, and by multiple skilled pvpers if his one life left and multiple wounds said anything.

The only thing that Dream still had with him was his mask that had a crudely drawn on smily face, he was lucky to be allowed to still have it, it covered his scarred face.

Another thing from Nightmare, both the mask and the scars. They had dueled against eachother which Nightmare had won by slashing his eye, half blinding him, and just below his nose, he had apologized profusely and hand crafted him the mask with a skeleton skull to try to make up for it.

Somehow, everything in the prison reminded him of Nightmare, from the black obsidian walls that looked like Nightmare's eyes, to the rushing lava that was the exact same colour as Nightmare's worn hoodie.

Dream called out for him sometimes, with a whisper of:

"...Nightmare....?" 

But of course no one answered, no one ever will. He was alone.

Forever, and always.

**Author's Note:**

> Dream: We're like brothers 
> 
> Nightmare: Don't say that I will cry


End file.
